


What Kind of Man

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really, this whole mess is your fault.  If you'd killed me <i>years</i> ago-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liminalliz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liminalliz).



It had been a great plan, really. Pose as one of the stupid apes, build power, do some shagging, kill a lot of aliens to get The Doctor's attention, steal the last T.A.R.D.I.S., and do whatever the hell he wanted. Preferably while torturing the hell out of The Doctor.

A _great_ plan.

Too bad about the snag.

"You've only yourself to blame, really." The Doctor tossed over his shoulder in his direction. The Bastard - oh, that was a really good nickname, although it might be giving him a bit more credit, no wait - The Bastard was idly spinning the polarization dial and staring at the red smear on the wall. It was a lovely smear. Very vibrant and festive, if still a bit gory.

One thing you could say about those apes is that they were a bit of a mess, especially when they started leaking. And the blonde certainly had been a leaker. Lucy had made sure of that.

"Oh, please. You're not actually going to do it. If you couldn't Time Lord-up and off yourself when everyone else did, you're certainly not going to do it now." He grinned out from behind bars and waggled his fingers - trying, but not, but trying to reach the wire that was JUST THERE.

It was a bit annoying The Bastard didn't even flinch or start with the whining. Although, no whining, so yay there. Still, it was much more fun when The Doctor was freaking out, so. "Really, this whole mess is your fault. If you'd killed me _years_ ago-"

And then The Bastard was looking at him. All big doe-eyes and emo pain and several other words those apes made up that were just so _fitting_ for the Great Doctory Ponce. Gallifreyan may have sixteen thousand words and differentiations for the phrase 'time storm', but apes did have them up on whiney descriptors. It was pathetic, really, how well most of them suited The Doctor.

Owners really do end up looking like their pets, eventually. Or something. He could never keep that straight.

"Go ahead and push the button. I know you won't. Because you never, ever do. You're just going to threaten and mope and whine and procrastinate until I get away, and then we'll do this all again with new little ape things and different circumstances. It's called a 'cycle' for a reason you know-"

Oh, that wasn't on. He actually _did_ hit the self-destruct button? "Well, that's not fair-"


End file.
